This relates to an empties transport system and an empties return system for returning empties and for automatic transport of empties from a reverse vending machine to an empties collection container.
Empties, which are present in the form of containers for example, such as returnable bottles, e.g. plastic bottles such as PET (polyethylene terephthalate) bottles, and cans, for example aluminum cans, for beverages, are generally returned by consumers by reverse vending machines, which are set up in supermarkets for example. Conventional reverse vending machines collect the returned empties, e.g. in bags, which are then manually exchanged for new, empty bags by employees at the reverse vending facility and then brought to an empties collection container for transportation. However, exchanging the bags of the reverse vending machines and bringing them to the empties collection container is time-consuming and, on account of the free form of the bags, leads to poor utilization of space in the empties collection container. Moreover, the reverse vending machines are not available to the consumers while the bags are being exchanged. Additionally, the bags filled with the empties are also heavy and awkward to transport, they are usually carried by one person over a not inconsiderable distance (up to several hundred meters away in some supermarkets), which is disadvantageous in terms of work ergonomics.